Ririka Momobami
Ririka Momobami is a character from Kakegurui. She's the vice president of the Student Council at Hyakkaou Private Academy, and also the identical twin sister of Kirari Momobami. Ririka's family is aligned with the family of Yumeko Jabami. Appearance Ririka's face is mostly hidden throughout the series by a white, theatrical comedy mask that provides vocal distortion. As being the identical twin sister of Kirari Momobami, the two of them share all of their facial features, such as their pale skin, light blue eyes and long platinum colored hair which is shown gray in the anime series, with bangs that is styled in a hime-cut. However, there is a difference between her and her sister Kirari appearances. Kirari wears her hair in two knotted rings with ribbons entwined in them while Ririka leaves her hair down. Ririka also doesn't wear any makeup and have her nails unpainted, unless she's pretending to be Kirari. Ririka wears the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform. A red blazer with black trim lining the cuffs and collar, a white button up dress shirt, a dark pleated skirt, a tie and black/grey colored stockings and the academy's issued footwear: brown colored loafers with black soles. Personality Ririka is a very quiet and stoic person who often acts as an observer. Despite her silence during the Student Council's meetings, she's mostly in step with her twin sister. It's revealed that when she doesn't have her mask on, Ririka is an incredibly shy and somewhat socially awkward person, who visibly has a lack of self-confidence, which makes her a complete opposite of Kirari. However, despite this blatant disparity she was able to disguise herself as her twin sister and perfectly coping her behavior during meeting with their family. She seems to be quite perceptive, readily recognizing Rin Obami's trickery during their match. In spite of her aminity, she can be manipulate sometimes, forcing Mary Saotome to gamble against Miyo Inbami and Miri Yobami, placing Yumeko's life in the line. According to the Ibara Obami, Ririka is the reason why Kirari has this much power within their clan. Story Kakegurui During the first season, she isn't seen doing anything, but she is usually standing silently besides her sister. When it was time to meet with the Momobami Family, Ririka dressed up as her sister and left the academy, leaving Kirari behind with her mask. She spoke to the family, stating how incredibly worthless they are and how greedy their behavior is. She then leaves and is later seen getting informed by Runa Yomozuki the events, that played out at the academy. Kakegurui ×× During the presidential election, Ririka was looking for Mary Saotome, who she bumps into her and her mask falls off. She quickly puts it back on and then proceeds to take Mary with her. Once they're alone, only in the presence of Inaho Yamato, Ririka suggests a gamble. She puts one of her 100 votes in one of her closed hands and Mary has to guess, where the chip is in. If she gets it right, she can keep the votes. If she gets it wrong, she has to join Ririka in the presidential battle. And even if she wins, Ririka would simply follow Mary around. Mary was against it and wanted to leave, until she heard about Yumeko Jabami being poisoned. Mary then ripped Ririka's mask off, saying that she cant trust someone, who doesn't even show their face. She then questioned, whether Ririka was ordered or wanted this herself. This left Ririka thinking. Then Mary gripped one of her hands open, the correct one. Since then Ririka followed Mary around everywhere she went, wanting to fight alongside her. She also got more open towards Mary, taking the mask off for her. It seems like Ririka enjoys being around Mary, however it isn't the other way around. Thus Mary decides they should gamble. If Ririka wins, she is allowed to accompany Mary during the fight. It seems that Ririka won off screen and now follows Mary around. Mary still doesn't like her and gets annoyed at her. Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Student Council Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families